Promises that Intersect
by Lady-Ecplise
Summary: From small to Hana and her brother were separated because they cause an accident. Hana managed to survive without his brother beside her, where she began her adventures with his companions who live with her and also the promises she made always intersect with those and she wants to find them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Past**_

On one island in the East Blue , which was invaded by the Navy and Pirates where he started a war between them , the citizens were in a panic and went about running away but there was nowhere to go to escape . But before that I will show how the island was invaded by without being the same .

**Back a few hours ago**

That morning all the people of this wonderful island that lived in peace with no confusion ever walked through the island was always to the side of the sea, but children usually cause problems but that it was normal all were already awake , adults working and the children played around the corner from it. But there were two kids that are very similar to each other even their age only be a year apart , while the girl is 7 years old boy and 6 , they were more running away from other children who always said anything bad times them both because they were very jealous because they have better skills than theirs , so they only had each other , since no child liked them , but at least the adults did not pen these two children , they knew they had to do a lot of things alone because their parents did not take heed because they said they had estranged day to take care of them because because of having almost lost his job and so forth excuses from their parents.

This is how most days the people who inhabit the island , always working and going to be the news that contains all but they did not know that his life would not last until today , when they spotted several ships of pirates and the Navy , all panicked with something always happening to children but two have always metiam in confusion nobody even knowing there was always some time they found a place that was not seen by the people and venture that immense forest, where there were many legends that they only used one place her feet , there was a place for leaks if something happens to the island.

**Back to reality of war**

All sailors and pirates were everywhere on the island , still less in that place because it was safe , but all the people were hiding in their homes , children running up possible in areas where there were many huge battles but two of them were not with any fear rushed to the home , fetching food and clothing to escape from bloody hell that was running now left silently without anyone repairing and so went to the forest only place that was not being manifested by pirates and sailors .

The brothers were already in its cache but for the way they were involved in a lot of confusion during the war , so they were a bit run away from clothing or a little hurt by trying at most they leave this island that is now hell ever was seen , there was a boat for the two of them leave without being discovered by others , managed to hold all brought within the same , no one would imagine two children aged 6 and 7 years go sailing out to sea alone , just that none of them was the two waiting just a few feet away that had a cannon ball at them that made from the boat in half and began to fire , where the two were separated by the flame .

-Hana/Zoro . - Shouted the two , already divided by the flame .

\- One day we will meet again , so live , Zoro . - Hana speak , knowing that they would be separated since everyone was on different sides where they ran the flame .

It's a promise ? - Zoro asked , having never separated from Hana , but now he knew that would happen , but lives would be changed thereafter .

Yes, the promises will be part of our life, never forget . - Hana spoke for the last time since being swept by the current.

I'll never forget - up soon. - Zoro yelled to her that was already far away , she turned to him and nodded , he was also dragged through the same current but in another direction .

So it was that the two brothers separated from each other because of the war that was happening , each went to a different island as Zoro was stop

Shimotsuki Village and Hana landed an island that many of us know well .

**A few hours after being separated and her island getaway Christmas**

Had already spent a few hours since Hana separated from her brother , she just knew he was at sea , but this side was unaware until he spotted an island called Vila Foosha , she tried to paddle up there, but she gave more back this island to get to ( Colubo ) , has got to have place to leave the boat, enter this mountain which is part of the island , only to get saved some things that brought on the trip with only her backpack with a few clothes and little food that is almost all food, found several types of animals , but was injured for a few began to run until you find a safe tree, leaned against her and everything darkened fell in light sleep for a few minutes , since I had not rested .

You could hear some footsteps of someone on the same path where was little Hana to rest , knew by the noise they were making was steps of boots that someone was using , stopped walking and stood in front of her .

\- Here is no place to sleep , it is better to take with her, since it seems she is not from here . - Said the person who was walking alone .And then took the post piggyback started driving to his house , where his teammates already starting screaming where he had found this child would .

\- Dadan , have you come , what is that behind your back in ? - Drug spoke , but to treat them as chief , he revealed the name of the person who brought Hana .

Chief , why have a child got ? - Asked Magra .

\- I found her sleeping in very dangerous place and not see that she 's hurt . - Curly Dadan spoke for them .

The Ace who had just left the Forest Midway where normally spends his days was to challenge the way home , he noticed that the front part of the house was not one then decided to enter , where everyone only saw Dadan , Dogura and Lean , while others must be doing someone else, they were wrapped in a girl.

\- Dadan , I'm back . - Said Ace , then Hana woke for the first time after reaching the .

Where am I? - Hana said , look to see where he was.

\- Are the . - Lean said .

\- How do you call and where you came ? - Asked Dogura .

\- I am Hana , I ran an island that is now being hell that started a few hours ago a war between escapes we sailors and pirates , I and my younger brother , but then we were separated by a cannon ball , it already answer your questions .

Already answered a lot, starting today remain here , Ace 're no longer alone around adults . - Dadan said .

Thus ended the Hana , where his days were beginning to be different from others with great adventures with Ace and his new family , there will be many changes Dadan Family .


	2. Chapter 2

**3 years**

Had already spent three years she was to stop the , Hana and Ace are now 10 years, they both approached much they loved the company of each other , but there were always together from already each had your adventure , the Dadan family was very changed thanks to the arrival of Hana , the Dadan , happy to not be the only time all the men of the house , Hana tasks helps a lot and no one knows how she arranges good food, as Ace is also hunting animals when going into the woods .

It was another beautiful day in the mountains , all the Dadan family, always happy and confusion meter with each other , some left to do its work of bandits or others stayed at home because there is always someone who when on vacation is always visit them .

\- Dadan , going out to get more food . - Hana said .

\- Okay , but be careful , Hana , do not know what 's out there ? - Dadan said , sometimes they are very concerned about the life of Hana and Ace .

Already prepared with their belongings needed to find food for them to eat , as it has survive , no longer have jobs and homes in good condition as the others .

** Vila Foosha**

Nobody knew that Hana would Foosha the village , get the food, she did some work over there in the village in exchange for food and clothing , no one knows where the village lives Hana , since she never tells anyone, but people were saying that the family takes good care of her , had left their work Hana decided to go get something to drink , did not walked the same place where you will always see something she has not yet found in all places where work , then walked the the streets of the island , where he stopped in front of the plate where it said " Partys bar " , she found the name interesting bar was then decided that it would be right there to drink , settle in, after the bag had a lot of things on your back dragging and pushed both doors with your hand , all the people who were drinking and chatting , more like party , were interrupted by a person opens the door, then looked at the door where they were , they saw a 10 year old girl to enter the space, arriving in style at the bar without any fear with people who were there , it was as if no one had there, walked to your desk , where was the bar owner Makino side where Hana sat was Shanks and behind them his crew are known Red Hair Pirates .

I want a drink to drink , no matter what , lady ? - Hana said .

\- It by Makino , I am still young , I'll get your drink . - Makino said , fetching the request that Hana did .

\- Hey little girl , you are too young to drink other beverages other than juice . - Shanks said .

Hey - I have a name , Hana , oh captain, I drink you want , I am anyway. - Hana talked to Shanks same as he spoke to her.

\- Captain , you will not be able to put her fear , she's talking about the same for you. - Lucky Roo said , now with a chunk of meat in your hand and have the same chewing on his mouth .

\- Hana , really brave , like you , calls Shanks . - Captain spoke .

\- Here's your drink , Hana . Makino - spoke , deliver a glass of juice .

\- No matter the drink that I drink , for example I wont not drink much juice . - Hana said .

Big - bag that you carry around. - Shanks said .

\- There is it , nor weighs nothing , it's just food and clothes , right now I have to go , but will have to walk all my searching , I really enjoyed talking with you Red Hair Pirates . - Hana talked , walked out at the bar without even looking back , but you can hear what they said .

\- Shanks Ena , as she knew the name of our crew. - Said Benn Beckman , known as " First Mate " .

** ( Colubo ) where is the house of Dadan**

Hana was already halfway to , she loved knowing the Russet pirates, but I knew that one day will meet with them again , back home dumped the bag that was big in the corner of the house open and took all things , packed everything on the appropriate place to find where they all were .

She decided to go to Forest Midway , see if Ace was not attacked by any animal, left the house , walked in the woods , with his calm, because he knows very well that he knows how to treat it yourself , have not seen inside her no sign of Ace , I knew he was somewhere else , then took the opportunity that he is not close to her , then began his training with your training kicks and punches , other than it still will not reveal .

Was very lucky not to have been caught by Ace , but he started with his attacks and concern to protect something, then saw little distant from each other , decides to take the book that brought achieve and sat leaning against the stone that was there, pretended I was reading until he felt the Ace looks physically to her.

Let's go home Hana is already getting too late . - Said Ace , extend your hand to Hana stand.

Two go hand to each other , they loved their quiet moments when they are alone , they knew they conveyed to each a special feeling they never felt without repairing the time went, were already in front of the house of Dadan , heard was a lot of noise .

\- How do you make noise about the food there that comes as you've already seen . - Hana said .

\- Only Ace and Hana who can get food like , you can never useless . - Exclaimed Dadan .

It was always like the nights in their families ever to send out to shut the mouths of others, but loved the two children who were there, but do not admit .


	3. Chapter 3

Had already spent a few days since Hana was Foosha Village, where he met for the first time Red Hair Pirates, life continued as normal as always, at home where there was always fights with Dadan and their subordinates, and Ace Hana always escaped in confusion to say that there were other or simply fled.

This was one more day at home with discussions, as the two had had enough seeing that racket decided to go do their usual stuff, each separated his way, since Hana had a place to go to solve a problem, Ace joined within the forest to meet his friend, who is unaware that Hana since he first had it out, was the other way leading to Village Foosha.

** Vila Foosha**

The village is lively as ever, even if a certain group from a few days later to continue their adventures, all citizens of that town were working, since it may not help the food they gave the Captain, said this has done a lot for when we were staying very long.

The Red Hair Pirates, some rest and others to continue loading food into the ship, sometimes hast those fun, with jokes that sometimes has no meaning, only no one was aware what was going on in the back of them which is facing the village, came Hana calmly walk with you always, when nobody provoked, does not know what happens, crew members and the captain had not noticed her, she approached where key members was sat next to the captain, still others continue to talk not only repair side of the captain.

-Captain, when we meet again with that girl who was the other day. - Spoke Yasopp.

-How do we know, since no one has not seen in recent days and do not even know where he lives. - Benn Beckman said.

If-then they want to see me again, so we were not looking for me. - Said Hana, who surprised everyone in the crew.

-Would we die surprised by the repeats. - Exclaimed Lucky Roo

Since-as Hana was here? - Shanks said, barely remembered the girl's name.

I'm here for some time since I heard the dry your jokes, just know when to hand the captain began to speak to me. - Hana said.

-You must have some ability to make people be surprised. - Spoke Yasopp.

Who knows, I do something, I'm used to, so do not know if it's skill. - Hana said, the same for all the crew.

-We can not always be skilled, we also get in on the joke. - Shanks spoke much fun he had already noticed the presence of the little girl a lot longer than others.

-How did you know we were here? - Benn Beckman said.

-Only place where you could be here now was already ranging from new to the sea. - Hana said.

Thank-you see around here, just to say goodbye to us. - Spoke Lucky Roo

-We will meet again, I will not ask you to take me with you to the sea, I'm not yet ready for it now. - Hana said, with his voice seriously.

-You made a nice decision if we have to prepare before you go, is there anything else to say really. - Shanks said.

It was nice to meet everyone and even a few days, I mean a wish right now, but you still have to accept now. - Hana said, mentally prepare, what to say of his request for Shanks.

At-will until tas to make me curious as always I am. - Shanks said.

-When we meet again but it will be in the sea, I will ask to be part of his crew during'll find it reliable companions to follow the adventures with her. - Hana said.

That will be a Hana promise, just say you're gonna be the first girl to join my crew. - Shanks said.

-We'll be waiting. - Said all three crew members.

Then each fired Hana and she did the same to them, when they found the right time their promises and will never forget all the times we knew.

**A few days later**

Already had passed a few days after the departure of the Red Hair Pirates, when Hana had arrived home, everyone asked where she was almost evening out, since no one standing against the area, she simply replied that he had been walking for there, the Ace only had it for attention, she knew so much about him also said that he walked out there to explore the whole place.

Some members of the Ace and Dadan family were absent for that hour, Dadan, Magra, Dogra and Hana when he was playing the cards were interrupted someone knocking the door, the first three soon began to grumble, it met all angry and started to scold that person, when he saw that it was Grap, she was surprised it took a little getting attention and Dogra Magra.

-You're annoying, huh, kid. - Dadan said, already irritated to see Luffy running side to side.

-Take care of him too. - Garp said.

Everyone was surprised because he is the grandson of vice-admiral, also known as Hero, began to say things that surprised themselves.

-Dadan, you can stop the screaming, until you hear inside. - Hana spoke, the left inside the house and appear for the door.

Who is this girl? - Garp asked, surprised that others were already walking many excuses for not taking care of him.

It's the Hana has the same age as Ace. - Dadan said.

-Dadan, it is better to explain Grap, since he is not noticing anything. - Hana talked, walked near a tree, where he could be quiet and see what Luffy was running a hand the other to get to know the place.

-It starts with the beginning is best. - Grap spoke with his voice having someone start talking.

She has been here since three years ago, I found a tree to sleep, she was a little sore, torn clothes, took him here, when treated woke explained everything that had happened to her, that was the next she was separated his brother that his boat that came with it was hit by a cannon ball which split the two apart, do not know where he's, she headed hours to get here, why she was living on the boat for fleeing a war that began to see the island living with the Navy and the Pirates, only the two who escaped from there, then she started living here that day. - Dadan said she made long pauses for a drink of alcohol.

Garp was going to reply, when he was interrupted by shouting Luffy who spat at me, then he noticed the Ace on top of an animal killed for him to eat and the rest of the family when Garp was noticed that his grandson Ace, approached him then introduced the two grandchildren one another, Luffy was still yelling at Ace to ask for excuses, but Ace was not any call nor was enjoying it yet.

** Have more later**

Already after Garp gone, having left Luffy with her best friend, she left turn to get food for everyone, Luffy had failed she took a plate of rice and glass of water, explained everything he was doing from now, but not owed tell your grandmother.

Then everyone started to make noise because of the food, Hana already starting to irritate, try cutting calmar not to yell at the other silent, but he could not do that.

-Can this mouth shut just because of the food people want to eat quiet, if you want more work for it. - Hana shouted.

Luffy who was sitting next to the Dadan, that now he drank, he was still eating when he noticed a girl yelling at the bad guys, then lifted into place and went to where she was, who was already seated and continue eat the rest of his food, he felt someone beside her.

YOU want Luffy? - Asked Hana.

I'm sorry I just noticed you now, so what's your name. - Luffy said.

-Just now noticed as it is to fight with Ace. - Hana muttered to herself.

-Only Hana, have the same age as Ace. - Hana said.

Ace that was farther away from the two, felt unnerved with Luffy being close to Hana, or rather is jealous, then eat your food fast to go to them both, that Luffy was still talking to her, noticed that Ace was already at his side.

Hey, Ace will do what? - Luffy said, all excited.

-Hana, I want to go back to take a hold of me. - Ace said, not caring Luffy by Hana nodded his head that did not want to give any back.

Then as she did not want to go, Ace was in the direction of the door, where Luffy came to the next, so even closed the door on the little one wants to be the Pirate King, but he did not give up easily.

-From now on things will change. - Said to herself, Hana, but everyone who is there heard, they had to agree with her, are already seeing that much will change.

From these days Hana and Ace have not had much time with each other since Luffy Ace always followed, but she loved the Ace Luffy cheat in other ways but never gave up, she followed the hidden and always saw what was happening and it was a beautiful training to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Had already spent a few months of the arrival of Luffy and Ace also when chasing as always, he always came hurt by falling into the traps or tricks that Ace was for him not to continue to follow it, since Hana trained the same because I did not care Ace since he cares a lot, got rid thanks to Luffy, but loved seeing the two together, one to escape another and another always following him.

Right now it was night, Luffy and Ace had not yet returned from the forest, all members of Dadan were now quiet, some sleeping or playing cards, unique hobby that was around until now, the only thing they knew to do was stealing or fighting for something they want, then they were all sleeping when they were already in bed, the only two who were not at home when it appeared, but did not come alone, someone else brought after the three were to the room where the two share.

In the morning, Dadan and her two colleagues who are always with her, went to Ace and Luffy room surprised by what they saw there, all wounded, but have treated than they did before and one of them noticed that they were someone else with two, then Dadan started screaming and asked what happens there, began to tell the kids that were there, they said the name of Ace and Luffy continued with this wheel until the boss finally began to wonder who was the one who was sleeping and then the unknown boy woke up and presented as Sabo, he and Dadan began to argue, but the two were interrupted by the loud noise of the door pushed a member of the Dadan family.

-Can stop the screaming, some people want to do their homework or better say their hobbies. - Hana said, still irritated by the hand of the door.

-Hey, I'm Sabo and what is your name? - Asked or resubmitted Sabo, just noticed it when I opened the door shut, you could see that is was a completely different girl from the others we've seen him out there or even with whom he lived.

Um, okay, Hana. - Hana spoke almost no interest what is happening there, but had the same when she was leaving, she felt two pairs of hands from his waist, who took that moment and hugged her and knew well who was the owner of those arms.

I have a warning for you Sabo, if you hurt some day, Hana, you got me there. - Ace spoke with his way of protecting connected, then deslagou their hands before they were hooked to Hana, it came out of that room, went to another room, which was to be his bedroom.

-It seems that there is something hidden here with them both. - Sabo said, calling the events you saw this very moment, Dadan and all his colleagues looked at the noble ex-boy, as he had just this moment, Luffy was the only one who is not now realize what was going there.

On the same day, the three went out for another adventure in the forest hunting animals sometimes they roasted and ate and caused more confusion as they went to Hana and then took the days they were absent began to evolve further his training to discover more about the powers that are developing their skills and with katanas and boxing type punches with various style and learn to use various weapons, but they knew that the three were making their bonds and oaths of the night in time for dinner is always war be those who ate more where the three were always involved, over to Hana has sought his own food since I knew something was going to happen like that and with the Dadan beside drinking your favorite drink, even when she is angry at they are wasting the food.

** The next morning **

Each was in a corner, Dadan to discuss with your trusted colleagues question why the three boys, but they both are surprised by Makino and Perfect Village, said they came to visit Luffy, Hana was on hand to sweep out the the front of the house, which usually comes many leaves on the trees, Luffy was the first to leave home and Makino greeted with a big hug and Sabo was then that Ace was too embarrassed, so Hana is pushed further back for the same outside to join the others.

Look-Hana is only then that you were here tas to live no longer see us a few days after they had gone. - Makino said, glad that she is taking care of the boys and all.

Makino know-how to Hana? - Asked Luffy, since he thought it was only they knew there.

I met when he went to the bar and order a drink also met Shanks, one day when I was not there. - Makino said.

Hana-why not say you also knew Shanks. - Luffy said beaming with both hands gleefully hat.

-Never questions you duh. - Said Hana, who was next to Ace a lot to look at it to.

So the longer the evening Makino, made plenty of food for all members of the Dadan family and everyone was talking, Hana was beside Luffy, when they began to say the food was delicious we had to get some cooking when they were pirates, while Dadan and others were surprised by that Garp was behind Luffy and Ace, then these two noticing her grandmother and took a big punch in their heads.

Garp then they pulled the three, led to some corner of the forest he found the house, then Hana was behind them.

Can I go too. - Asked Hana, more ago when the three were arrested by Garp.

You're not going Hana, this is not good for you. - Ace said, when he heard the Hana wanted to go with them, then got out of the hands of Garp, who was dragging him and Garp agreed with her decision.

They had to divert the blows of Garp and also give the Hana always managed to swerve and almost certar the same.

Hana-you better than you left them, you want to be. - Garp said.

I'll be a pirate, because it is easier to navigate and can be comfortable and my goal is to meet again with my brother, as we promise that we would meet again. - Hana spoke, others were listening carefully and Garp said nothing but motioned to continue and get what she wants.

From Ace, Luffy and Sabo, left the house of Dadan they have fled because of Garp, since they do not want to suffer with him and went with animals and venturing into trouble as always, Hana started to go more often to visit Makino and help from time to time, learn how to make several different drinks and evolves a lot in their training.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been some time since the last visit that Garp did to her grandchildren, even also the day that the three brother, Ace, Sabo and Luffy decided to leave the house of Dadan, because cause of Garp that would give more torture than another day, so they decided to come out from the house at night and wrote a message saying that they would fend for themselves, as Garp wanted rid of the problem that is laid, said theirs vacation was over and look for them and Dadan sailors train to be when he gets back there again.

Many knew that even though she pretended she did not care about them, but three people knew it was much concerned about them then Magra, Dogra and Hana, decided to divide the tasks and shifts indoors to search for the three fugitives to know where to go and built a house and went to warn the Dadan, since he was afflicted, the 4th they went into the forest where they found each other, they came out with quiet steps and head left alone to see them.

Spent a few days that Hana did not see his mate, busy with other chores bandit then decided to work a little Village Foosha, to earn money and buy your materials to make their clothes, since when he had nothing else, created their own with various styles, she did not tell anyone where he was going, he left home in silence because some were focused on some game or planning your next job.

The bar where Makino, work was much fuller than normal, the Hana just get inside the place, many people directed his gaze to her, because many do not know it, some think it is a criminal because nobody knows where he lives, the owner the bar, noticed in Hana, smiled with a kind smile.

Hana-Hello, could you help me here?. - Asked Makino.

Sure, okay here's herbal tea, which had lost to me the other day. - Hana said, to deliver the herbal tea, which had caught the Mt Crow.

Thank you again for helping me. - Makino spoke, handed her an apron.

When Hana, customers served and the drinks were doing when Makina was another different type of service, when delivered to a request to a table further away from the counter, began to have a vision or better a guess that something was going to happen especially with Sabo, something terrible go and change things from the same moment as Sabo come home, then decided to go prepare some strategies for the accident that would start from a few days, the bar was already getting emptier, it was goodbye for today Makino said he had a few problems to solve and needed to leave early.

Hana was coming home, went inside, all members saw her look serious, something must have been passed or will pass, went to his favorite corner where nobody used to go stop, but were already at this time lying on the ground, Dadan moment came in the house all covered in mud, as slipped somewhere in your hunt for all the food, went to the foot of Hana.

-Hana, let's take a shower, only women, since that time we did not do this. - Dadan invited, knew that something happens by her face.

-Come on then, I really need to cheer me up. - Hana said, smiling at Dadan, they shared a lot about women, since they are the only ones there.

Finally the day had come, the vision or divination as she also says, what would happen to Sabo, she had already thought of everything that was going to do to help make things easier and Sabo even have to go away from all of them.

Had already spent a few hours since the pirates hired by Sabo's father, they fought the same with the pirate but in the end Sabo was taken by his father, Ace and Luffy were taken by the pirates that are evil, were now made hostage and has to help them, while Sabo now trapped in a room and the guards guarding the door at the side out, he had to do homework that was sent, but even wrote a letter to Ace and Luffy when he was interrupted by a noise at the window and was surprised to see who entered.

-Hana, what are you doing here? - Asked Sabo.

-I saw talking to you, take care, will happen a lot, we will not see for some time, I will help you get out of here. - Said Hana, then whispered to Sabo, now enjoys going to the window, I'll cubrir you.

When Sabo was already out the window, the guards and entered his father, the nobleman sent by capturing Hana helps son to flee, they thought that she is weak deceived, was onto them and began to divert the blows them as soon gave the coup in their belly and the noble sent against the wall.

Hana was then immediately run up to Mt Crow to warn Dadan what was going to happen, since it had just spent a while since Hana helped Sabo, when after having told Dadan and the other site was soon behind and Sabo find another person who drove by.

-Dadan, Ace and Luffy are in danger, where the flames are occurring and to fight pirates. - Hana said.

-How do you know that is going on? - Asked Dadan.

-I can guess what time will pass. - Hana said and then began to run.

Sabo was already almost there, he fell to the ground, a certain person with a hood helped him, he said the person who took what he felt that this part is dirtier than Gray Terminal and the person also spoke with felt and Sabo then fainted.

-Who's there? - Asked the man who helped Sabo, the person who is hidden, the other did not expect to see.

Thank you for listening to him and has a thing to talk to you, Dragon. - Hana said, out of which was revealed to say the name.

-A girl like you to know my name. - Dragon said.

-Tomorrow will pass something, he will have an accident and I know that will take care of him, so take good care of him. - Hana said.

-You know a lot, even if it had not been warned, I would save this child the same. - Dragon said.

-Until one day the father and son of Garp Luffy, you will ask how I know, I live with boys. - Hana said and then disappeared.

Already the next morning, much has changed, Sabo was again caught by the father, continued to write the cover and decided to leave early from the sea, not to suffer more and Dogra received the letter that Sabo wrote and afterwards all were receiving visitors only one who was expecting them to take against the fishing boat where Sabo was trying to flee, many think he died but in the end he was saved by Dragon when it came to another island next door, where they find the brother Hana, Zoro, who practiced with their swords, Iva was in shock when the leader brought a wounded child.

On another day, after the accident Sabo, all the Dadan family were already at home, all the wounds have healed, then it's time to break the news knew what happened to Sabo and deliver the letter, as Hana and Dogra already hoped that their reaction, they left the door off, Garp saw what happened when they started running, Dadan then explained what happened, the same notice of Hana, he already knew she found her son, but not told all the details, Ace and Luffy were already calmer, decided they were going to go to sea at age 17 to continue the promise they made to Sabo.

There was already past few months, Hana now participated in training with Ace and Luffy, although both were angered some nonsense up soon, could not speak until a few days but this does not always happen because you can never get the distance, even when the Luffy mangou trying to defeat the bear, then made back everything to normal. Over time Hana and Ace knew that feelings and had approached more and everyone would occasionally help Makino, after the likes of sun-walk from the sea, Ace, Luffy and Hana developed more a connection that had're now stronger than ever, even if he had separated will always help each other.

The time of Ace and Hana arrived, having already 17 years old, the relationship two increased every day that stayed together, they already consider Valentine, he was leaving earlier than Hana, all the people that surround childhood, were to be made redundant the same, the two lovers were now embracing the fire a new, now know that was not found earlier or not, after Luffy was taking good care of Hana by this two months now but she said she was leaving late because you were still to resolve unfinished business, everyone knows that Hana Shanks knew, but she did not tell anyone he was going to join the crew of the Red, Ace already were more widely dispersed and everyone went home who cried the most was the Dadan because they considered him and his other sons, Luffy and Hana were continuing to train, time would pass very fast these months, because it would be her turn to go to sea and to fulfill its promises to join the crew of Shanks again and find his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Present**

It had been two months since Ace left, is now the time of Hana, leaving for this great sea that never ends, before arriving the day she left, she develops new techniques and discover other new powers, without be power of divination and other skills, helped Luffy, discover new techniques to use it, write a list of training they should do and also relax from time to time, lived more with Dadan, for she was already a mother who never had the Dadan family will always be in your heart, for they are his real family, just as it is for your brother Zoro.

All are in the same place where the Ace, went away to the sea, all to say goodbye to her, Makino and even the Mayor of the Village of Foosha, brought some things to her food to eat for a few days, some handkerchiefs to type where want on the boat, Hana, spoke what he felt over the years that had never before come here that cared about her and her younger brother, said you showed this feeling and thanked.

-Dadan, See it, but chores, but I am also. - Hana said.

I'll try, but you know I can not. - Dadan said, almost crying.

Luffy takes care of Dadan, for me, these three years you have left here. - Hana said.

I'll do it, if you find the Ace, sends one says Hi and I'll be the Pirate King. - Luffy said.

So after this little dialogue, entered the small boat, the same type of fishing left things in a corner, had a vague recollection past, before coming to Matt Crow, where he was separated from his brother, they each carry one current in different directions, their promises they will meet again, same time it can take even longer, now turned in the direction of others, waved at them and threw something to Dadan, who was a cloth with picture with all the Dadan family, others touched and almost started to cry in front of her and left soon after.

**Some hours after the farewell **

Soon after she is already away from Matt Crow, which was his home for 10 years, we been through a lot, and also confusion joy, but made great friendships. He was a little further from the island where he lived, decided to go to an island, seeking food and more stuff for them to draw something,

who knew that supplied food to the island where he lived until now, decided to go to the island that is known for Shimotsuki Village, because I had a feeling that he could find clues of his younger brother.

I stopped, a little away from the other boats, because I was in the navy and some others who live there, out on my fishing boat, walked through the village, everyone looked at her, she passed, because the former has similarities citizen who lived there, although that was a few months ago, realizing her dream to be a better swordsman in the world and also meet with his sister, but no one there knew it.

When walking through the village, had crossed paths, as some revolutionaries to seek food to take Gray Terminal, which is a few meters away from , decide to go in the direction where they were going to seek food, which was a dojo called Isshin, decided to enter the same, heard the sounds of children taking lessons in Japanese swordsmanship, as he did not want to interrupt, stood on inside the entrance, which had photos of current and former students who practiced there, then noticed Numas certain images, where was the always brother to the long years when he was growing, the master and owner of the dojo which is known to Koshiro, Hana noticed at the entrance, looking at the pictures, went missing class because shortly to end.

Who would, we were almost too close to each other. - Hana thought when still looked the picture of his brother, Zoro.

Now children, left to go to the paternal, to rest, eat and other things before starting new classes, some of them older or who practiced there, were looking for Hana because it reminded senpai, who had out some time here.

You need anything? - Asked Koshiro, already approaching the Hana, where it was facing him, but he looked at the swords they had at his waist, and also a scarf stuck in the arm, which did just remember your student.

I'm looking for a person who calls Zoro. - Said Hana, already facing face to face the owner of the dojo.

He at this point, is no longer here, he went to sea. - Spoke Koshiro.

When he comes back, I want to send a message to him, of course if he does return, since no sense of direction. - Hana said, already imagining that his brother lost the middle in the sea.

Sure. - Said the owner of the dojo, he asked anyway, as she knows that Zoro is easily lost.

'Tell him, I'll be looking to him and fulfill our promise. - Hana said, recalling the day that separated from his brother and made the promise they would meet again.

I'll say, missing his name. - Spoke Koshiro, writing in a small role, what she had said.

-Ronoroa Hana. - Spoke the same, already go to the door and fired up the same.

Who would say that Zoro has a sister. - Koshiro thought, when you save the paper and look at the blue sky.

Already walking back to the place he had left his boat, where he noticed the boat of revolutionaries, noticed two people she knows, she was glad to see him in good health, continued to walk forward, only that a certain person not revolutionary noticed her and hit her.

Look for where walks. - Complained the revolutionary, but it was he who hit her.

'You send him to watch where I walk, but it was you who bumped me in me. - Hana said, Now vein on his forehead, to get irritated.

Want to start fighting. - Spoke the same, already go up to her, he would give some blows with their hands on them, but she held with one hand, and then grabbed his arm raised in the air and then haul him again but went to the floor where hit with the back on the hard floor, she walked back to his boat, as we had not spent anything.

The revolutionaries knew what it was like another and were waiting for someone to give a lesson to him that no one was expecting was a girl, the two who were watching the boat, liked what they saw how she made over the years, without another to see her growth.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as you take a beating, that revolutionary, walked to his fishing boat, as if nothing had happened now, managed to get food for some time at sea, to find some place to work and receive information, which can be the crew of Pirates Redheads, looked at the ship where he was the leader of the revolutionary and your friend, see how they were, smiled, soon began to paddle to continue your journey.

Spent several days at sea, but can live when there were storms, walked into the cabin, was could store their belongings and food, is there because it was the safest place, found no more islands since it was one where the his sister lived, when lifted, the island saw a sight that calls Orange City, decided she was going there soon, by going to have a bed, hot to spend the nights and sleep, too.

Walked through the town to find a hostel to rest a few days, your request to have the room, order the cheapest, would no longer stay long and had not much to pay for the class room, was intended to quarter, left the her things on the bed, decided to go take a shower, you need even if no longer remember what was the last must have been when it left the .

Spent a few hours, Hana is in town, looking for something you can do when you are here for a few days, some stores was bought a few things that were missing on the trip and her belly began to snore, decided to go the restaurant eat, maybe earn some food there.

Sir, I want to eat the main course. - Said Hana, already seated at the counter, she asked the dish was meat, egg, rice, potatoes and alcohol.

Here is Madame, where is in these parts. - Said the employee, or better to say the owner of the establishment.

Yeah I saw a few days, because here, look for a job too, to keep me alive. - Hana said, to eat the food quickly.

I'm even need people here, how about right now. - Said the owner, since some were killed by pirates soiled their sweaters were soiled.

The Hana accepted the job, because I was already used to it since it was live with Dadan and the other bandits, but his days in quiet work began, but the rest was not what happened, pirates and bandits tend to sometimes attend this restaurant because it has delicious food and drinks.

Began to destroy the same and the city, because Hana, did not give what they asked for money or have unwittingly become the drink, customers and even the owner, were afraid as if something could happen to her when she started attacking, always defended their hands, eyes always sent shots she could divert because because of Haki, who had admired some time ago and trained all, took their swords that always walks with them never the deslagar for everything or nothing and but not know when or how to use and was certain to use them tall.

** Some months later **

Had spent some months, the event of the restaurant where Hana always fought, began to be recognized as "The Wild Girl", his reward would be increased, which always went to have information to meet Shanks always struggled with several people sailors, pirates and bandits, some more important than others so it gained a bounty of 200,000,000 beries, which always works was confusion, some pirates started away from her, because just then with those who were getting into with her.

She travel with calm, even pausing in travel because I always arrived somewhere can always have various information, where they can be in this moment and also what they do, people thank her for breaking free of the criminals want peace on the islands.

When she is on his adventures, is now recognized by all corners of the Sea and the Grand Line,

Luffy still continues to train, I always got in every newspaper and it appeared that they caused confusion no one could catch it, Dandan and Makino, are happy to know that she is well and take care of himself, his brother Zoro heard about to "the Wild Girl" everywhere, but did not know it was her, but could not get the ticket of his sensei, that his brother was his look, the crew of pirates Redheads, were excited when they learned that she already is at Sea, made a long party, I knew she is fulfilling its promises, since the Ace, was on the ship when the crew of his father as he calls Whitebeard when he received the newspaper was pleased to know that their loved, was already in his own adventures when they are close to their companions, to read the news, gets very excited, even though I could not see her, knowing she is with, his companions asked what they spend with her for being too happier than usual, he always answers soon will know.

The Hana, never thought before winning and then thought would take much longer to reach Grand Live, have a companion that always accompanies one hand to another, he found a dog is injured, which is growing healthy, always many friendships the islands that were helped people find their own dreams, was very happy to know how is even being pirated trusted her because I knew something was different about her.

Now is avail is an island, which has a theme park, had never been to one, joked a lot with his dog, made their own arrangements of flowers that had an outdoor lesson, only he did not expect was already very close to each their promises and Shanks thinks it will take a lot to have their companion ship to have all the same adventures.


	8. Chapter 8

The Hana decided to go to a bar on the island of Sabaody Archipelago, wanted a lot away in sailors and innocent civilians, he knew he could find as always confusion about whether your head and others fled her to be a completely different pirate the others knew she is very mad and crazy, does many more things, was so named after "the Wild Girl", walked for several numbers of trees just to get to the tree 13, where to find establishments bars and most other things, walked to pick a bar, right where she thought may be quieter than the other sides, finally find one that is less close to the sea, even if you had leaned, had all getting destroyed, yet had not gone up the stairs, but saw a woman expel or better say beating customers who do not want to pay, looked further up, where he read the name of the bar called "Shakky's Rip-Off Bar", customers who were expelled from the bar by the owner, came running down the stairs afraid to come after another, neither repair of Hana up the stairs, who beat her, when they notice who she was by her aura and by the title that was given by the navy, apologized and ran faster than it spends to his life.

The bar inside is quieter than the bit where only now are the owner of the bar, and Shakky your friend, Rayleigh, who are taking their drink and a cup of coffee or tea, when they felt someone open the door, where customers enter, where he entered with great style to Hana, they already knew the news paper and its great reward with your title.

-Be Welcome Roronoa-san, - spoke Shakky, on the other side of the bank where it serves and watch your customers, while the Rayleigh, sitting on benches or chairs that are turned in front of the counter to your mug or cup with beer, still full.

Bah finally know the newcomer Hana. - Rayleigh said, taking his beer mug.

Hello, pleased to meet you Dark King Rayleigh and Shakky. - Said Hana, already sitting next to the King of Darkness, where he left his things on the floor.

The Shakky, began serving food to Hana, because I know that should not have eaten, asked her to tell a little known but.

'I'm from East Blue, I have a younger brother, but we're separated a long time, but I have others that are part of me and the family I never had. - Said Hana, already chewing his sandwich.

-You're Demand Shanks, also is not? - Rayleigh spoke.

Yes as you should know, he should have appeared here 10 years ago, I promised I'd find again and be part of his crew, he also should have told about Luffy, but I will not tell anything about because I know that you do not want what I say, because in three years, you'll find it here.

-Jovem, You're very smart, I have felt that some powers well hidden that you can not fall to anyone. -Spoke King of Darkness.

If this were my powers relevados, I still had a greater reward than I am now and would have more sailors behind me, you must have already heard or have also seen the other rookie pirate who came to sea earlier than I. - Hana said.

-Portgas D. Ace. - Ryaleigh said, with a twinkle in his eye.

-already I see you already know who his father is, your look says it all. - Said Hana, already finished eating their sandwiches.

I'm seeing that Portgas-san, is very important to you. - Shakky spoke after sitting a while without participating in the chat.

Well gotta go. - Said or tried to hide the red, on the subject of Ace, caught in their belongings and began their course exit.

-Which you have a good trip. - Told the two that were still present in the property, to smile a lot to her.

She knew immediately that they had realized just what his relationship with Ace, knew she was in good hands, returned faster to their boat, let alone where his companion Lucky, the dog, who was to take over or guard, of course not forgot to buy food and a few more things for him to feel well, got his foot gave a party in his head, gave a little food and water, it also needs food, got into the boat and soon began row, until there is one small island a few meters of the archipelago, a few hours later, had reached the island, where he saw the ships and recognized, but knew that watching a confusion in the middle of the island, the boat left side of the ship that he recognized at first glance, would never forget that ship, which have their memories with them.

Hana and Lucky, left the boat, put their feet and paws on the ground when it came to the fight where the confusion was happening, saw the pirates and his captain of the crew of Gurnard, to fight an enemy who was doing some evil two children who are citizens, others were still busy to defeat other pirates is what they were, then walked on where were going to fight, you should of the bodies of their movements fighting began walking his aura pirate, but who felt it was only Shanks, Yasopp, Benn Beckman and Lucky Roo, who diverted some of the attention of the people who were fighting for it, which goes to the leader of the enemies, which stretched his fist gave a strong punched his stomach , other soldiers came up to her, she grabbed their weapons and began to divert the attack and knocked on their weaknesses.

That knowledge is not where you belong and make innocent people feel sick. - Hana said.

Yeah "The Wild Girl", she is fleeing a demon. - Said one enemy and everyone began to run.

You guys is that they are a demon. - Said Hana, stow their weapons in their correct places.

Walked toward crew Shanks with your dog calm your nerves with this fight where they put innocent people, stopped in front of it.

Hello again Shanks and staff can keep my promise. - Hana said.

-You're Overgrown Hana, I'm proud. - Shanks said.

Everyone began to walk towards the ship, and finally Hana Shanky, are again 10 years later, where she can meet each one promises you made to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Soon after Hana, the leader of the defeated enemies, accomplices fled their logo afraid of it, for being powerful and very much insane, actions that makes since is very complete different style of others, has more strength of the other women, because this force had trained in the Dadan sometimes when Ace and Luffy, leaving the house to go hunt food for all to eat, now the whole crew of Auburn, was complete, and the main Hana, members walk forward while others stood behind them, they saw that this new pirate who is much known, or who have had a history with his captain and the first members who came, saw they are laughing very loudly at some joke, they were not keep up.

All crew members had reached the exit and entrance of the island, where their boats and ships, some crew members saw the arrival of Captain Red and his companion left the boat to get them the one of the members was in shock when he saw a person is with us, because we already knew from the small, but he was one who teased her and his brother, he had thought it had been a single escape that awful day between pirates and the navy.

-Captain, How it went? - Asked one of the crew members, who had custody of the ship going.

All right, thanks to our partner Hana, it was all over very quickly. - Shanks said.

She is not the famous "The Wild Girl", which has 2,000,000 beries through her head, she and Portgas D. Ace, are much spoken of newspapers, only now the two newcomers. - Said another crew member.

Entered for all inside the ship, keep the boat Hana came here because it can be important sometimes to be used in various emergencies, everyone on deck, and she showed all Hana others, Shanks said she was already a member the older crew that some recently entered because it was not for the sea, because it was not yet ready, now all gathered at the table, because it's time for the banquet and party wins one more fight.

We all serve to Hana was the last serving, because it decided to sit farther away, where they were key members of the crew, when one of his companions, came to food, she inadvertently touched his soul, suddenly there came a reminder a riddle.

-In Short, the terrible memories will reappear, the world government will hunt you to death. - Whispered or muttered Hana knew that this could happen in days, months or even years.

When just mutter this phrase, he looked up he saw the captain looking, she decides to wear your gloves, because it is already usual this happens, your power go out when divination when someone wants to play, got up and left very fast, all of a sudden digest look at it, the lucky who was under the table eat the fronts of the legs of another Lucky, saw what his owner walked out, he knows that something had passed, walked out of the place that was and went after her.

What happened to her? - Asked Shanks.

She inadvertently touched my hand and whisper it as "Soon, the terrible memories will reappear, the world government will hunt you to death" - said the pirate who was beside her.

Well I will see what happened. - Said Shanks brought a bottle of alcohol, who knows something can help.

** Ship in Whitebeard**

At this time everyone was living on the deck, drinking and eating, because I had nothing else to do, managed another new territory that has to protect the villains, everyone was dancing to the Ace, with his glass of drink while suddenly had a feeling that something is going wrong with your beloved Hana, he knew of her powers because she had just warned him and not told anyone else, because they felt safe next to another.

-Eh What goes Ace, why you stopped dancing. - Asked Marco, the first Commander of the First Division of the Beard Barca.

I need to be alone a bit, then I go back to the party. - Ace said, going into the walked toward his room. The Father who is Whitebeard, they all treat him as Father, because collected them as his children, saw that something is going on with Ace came miss someone.

** Ship back to Auburn**

Shortly after I left there, was to find a place where he could be more quiet, saw that his dog came behind her, grabbed him to be in your lap and give affection, heard noises of footsteps boots.

-You're Ai, Hana, what happened. - Said the Red worried.

-Sorry Have come suddenly, but I'd better tell someone this. - Hana spoke, I knew I could trust him.

-Toma A cup that will help you relax. - Handed Shanks

-Some Years ago to discover some have powers, but I have not eaten Devil Fruit, i have many powers to be able to revive the dead, healing power and power of divination and also souvenirs, only one person said and now you know. - Said Hana, more relieved.

That's very dangerous, it must be kept secret, but his reward increases greatly. - Captain spoke.

Yeah I know, do not want to ask how is Luffy. - Hana asked.

Then he began to count all adventures he had with him, other companion, knew he had met Ace when it discovered his powers, his story how he got to the village Fuusha.


	10. Chapter 10

After that moment that Hana and Shanks, had with each other, after all that has happened in their lives, they decided to come back to the deck, where was still running the banquet, the cooks had prepared the crew, some continued to eat as always, others were not, because they were concerned about Hana.

-Desculpem For leaving suddenly the table. - Apologized Hana, to go sit in the place that was previously.

-already Passed everything and we forget the problems. - Said the captain, as with the body of Sake, in hand, raised to the top.

Then the Red Hair crew began to celebrate before their games to the next island, Hana, was already more calm and lively, with the party, she knew well who won another family, all began to sing, make jokes without any sense, but everything was relaxed.

It had been a few months since the departures of two very important people of Dadan family, the cause could no longer have the same confusion than before as there was with the three brats together but still had Luffy causing even more confusion, without being with Ace and Hana, they followed the journeys in them by the newspapers, which came during the weeks all, never lost any, saw that Ace had a crew of his own, but then some things happened joined the Beard Barca, saw all confusion that Hana, made alone since leaving months later than others, but she became famous very quickly, had its title "the Wild Girl," the name which sometimes had nothing to do with her and sometimes had

-Luffy, Back already here. - Dadan shouted, furious at always, but had a broom in his hand, one could see that they were doing custom of cleaning the house.

I'll going to train, I have to become stronger, with Ace and Hana, as they are much ahead of me. - Said all excited Luffy.

As via the house of Dadan, there was always the same fun custom, even if some members would be away to bar, to achieve their dreams.

** In the Navy**

Mariford a room, if found two colleagues to talk, it was Garp, who is a vice admiral and another was Sengoku, which is Admiral of the Fleet is the boss of the admirals and other Marines, they are colleagues from the very time since entering the navy the same year.

-You Want the new holiday Garp, all years or months, tas always asking. - Sengoku cried, with both hands on the table.

'I have to see my grandson, he is still in the growth phase. - Said Garp.

-Always With same excuse see their grandchildren, but now only one. - Sengoku said.

-You Want what, the two set out to sea, without telling me, now I only have my youngest grandson at home.

When Sengoku, would respond, each Marines entered the room with a hand newspaper, with recent news, they let her in, she said she had read the paper, the main subject, which in a few days, the Pirates beard crew White and Red Hair would find that the "the Wild Girl," also went to the crew of Shanks "Red", which was also scandals was the fight where Hana found the crew on the island.

-already Not enough you ires holiday, only for this to happen, Garp. - Sengoku said, when he knows Garp, in the same conversation, you know what come al.

-No Need to shout that I'm not deaf. - Yelled Garp, giggling as usual when receiving your family information and the confusion they cause, with always was proud of them all.

-Always Your family, make confusion custom, even these two do not have any blood bond with you even leave you, for years together, still do not know how yet not give in crazy with you closely. - Sengoku said, calmer.

-I Proud of them, you do not you give in crazy, for you have to be. - Turned the Garp.

The news already ran quickly through the March 4 corners and the Grand Line, knew that "The Wild Girl" entered the crew of the Red, people wanted to know how he entered and know that this meeting with the two Yonkos, would be or maybe a twist .

In the two crews, Ace and Hana, were panicking with atchins, because I know that Garp, the old men of them, should be talking about the two of them, his companions asked what was going on with them, said only one person about us as always to be proud, not even be present them to me.


	11. Chapter 11

Had already spent a few days since the last newspaper, who spoke knew found two Yonkos and newcomer "The Wild Girl," but often heard these matters, in the bars where pirates sometimes attend, after your long adventures . The meeting was approaching, a lot had happened in the course of time, Hana, found that the crew member who is looking for her since she saw on the island, where he found the Red Hair, who had a look who knew from small, in their homeland, know very well that he is one of which led to her and her beloved brother, then decided to go near him and talk to him, how he survived the accident that was there, the same apologized for their attitudes she had with Roronoa brothers because they had all their envy by two causes your skills and she told a little one part of its history, as left the island and how he lived it all, that Shanks was further between the two he saw them talking and realized they were trying to make amends for something far behind, he liked their attitudes, as solve their own problems.

Without realizing the day of the meeting eventually came, the repetivos ships are still sailing the seas, to reach the place that was combined living and had to take a little something, Hana, was in his own room, preparing for occasion, as Shanks, wanted her to be with him and the main crew to the other ship, meet one of Yonko, so she did not want to be seen badly, so it was put away better, where would know more adventures.

Time passed very fast, the red of the crew were all already on deck, as beginners, did not know how was the Whitebeard ship, since they were not going to go into it, but at least they could see it as it is one single opportunity. Our Hana offered to Shanks, help bring the drinks they brought, she wanted to be at least useful in something, even when you will get on the ship, the messengers of each pirate ship talking to each other, to give some tips and tell their presence on the scene.

-When We have out, take care of the ship and warn if something happens. - Authoritarian said Shanks, in its way captain.

Yes Captain. - The crew shouted in response.

Now the key members, left all of his ship toward a small boat in which is Hana, was traveling since leaving where directed to the ship whale-shaped.

In Whitebeard ship, the captain was sending his younger crew to depart because of the power of Haki that the captain of the other crew would bring, as always, when they met and had already sent an order to get some drinks, as this will be very long, so your messenger came forward, warned that the other crew came to get and enter the ship.

The messenger, disappeared after his announcement, on the guests, the Beard Barca and other stronger crew, felt the presence of others brought, but who stood out most to be the Shanks and Hana, which means that they are very strong, Beard Barca, was surprised that the girl is almost at the same level than the other.

Where they spent their younger crew, fainted at the Haki of Captain Red and the new girl in the crew, she had developed the Haki, the same that put up with Ace discovered her, so two developed together the powers of Haki, but nobody knew it, everyone was in front of the captain of this ship.

Oh how long Beard Barca. - Pronounced Shanks already ahead of them, others came behind, but Hana is only a few small steps behind him.

I'm seeing that brought his companions, main. - Edward said, sitting in a huge chair.

Hey Red. - Pronounced the first commander of the Barca Barca crew, known as Marco.

-See What you did with them. - Continued to speak first commander.

-I'm Sorry it was not just him that made them swoon, also had a little my fault. - Hana said, knew that the captain would make a proposal to the other one wanted to join the crew.

I'm surprised you, Shanks, who would say you'd have a piralha the crew. - Beard said Barca.

She is now part of my crew, since we had 10 years, only now joined the crew. - Said Shanks.

-Good Know it, I am Roronoa Hana, better known as "The Wild Girl". - Answers itself.

Where have I heard that name also Roronoa, but your title've heard a lot. - Answered Whitebeard.

Must be my younger brother Zoro, just know that walking by the sea. - Hana said.

Then they all sat, the two captain, began to have a chat to remember the old time the King Pirate was alive, Ace's father, Hana, suspects that Whitebeard, you know something about it, suddenly came other crew with drinks, that captain must have sent to bring all live, all began to be served by commanders, one of them being Marco and Ace, the Hana and he had not noticed each other, others were already drinking less our beloved wild girl, until it was finally served took the glass and looked at the person who was giving, it also looked then they left suddenly fall which had seized, others had not even noticed.

-Ace / Hana. - Shouted the two, who were all distracted, have directed our attention to the older, to see now, then they embraced with the smile of happiness.

Someone can tell what's going on here. - Asked Whitebeard, curious by the affection of that act two.

Calm down, they both will tell you what is going on. - Said Shanks, calm others.

It seems that this meeting will not end here, after this two embraced, would hear how they met, how to know each other very well.


	12. Chapter 12

However, when they saw the two young people from different crew, embraced with his reunited who have not seen the months, better to say one year had already passed since the last time they saw each other, the departure of Ace to the sea, a lot has happened during that time that had separated until now, this meeting did come in good time, the two lovers really felt the lack of another and its moments, but now there was no way become embraced as the rest of the company, wanted to know what happens here.

-We Will explain, why have calm. - Pronounced our Hana, leaving the embraced Ace, directed to the side of it, to begin to explain how they met, show a kind of friendship that has more than friends and brothers.

-Just That will take a while, so be alert. - Ace said as a smile face, the same he had when he left , when he left the most important people to him, but knew that will meet again.

-We Know it since 7 years, so they are 10 or 11 years, to live with each other, but we know it was fate or miracle to me, I'll repeat this story several times, I was in my hometown with my younger brother, our life was a little children was jealous of me and my brother, because the causes of our abilities, adults knew what was going on in the family, our parents did not care to both of us, because he had spoiled life them to take care and who lost their jobs in the normal day the village, walked calmly, but a sudden everything changed, came pirates and sailors, caused an entire war, all burned, like me and Zoro, knew a way out and run away, but then a cannon ball, came to our direction and separated the boat split, then give not seen us, so I continued to row to the island that Ace lives since birth, the person who took care of us , I found me asleep, but had seen me, could already be dead. - Told a part of its history our Hana.

'So the person who took care of me, found the Hana, brought to our house, which we lived, it was only men and a woman, the leader of the house, after other events have more children live with us, we begin to venture down forest and train to get the day we left for the sea, we perform our dreams, we become friends, brothers and so on, when it was put up for from the sea I was the first out and Hana from two months later, when I have sailed the seas, met each other well, despite being in different crews, we continue al connected to each other, that's how we met. - Continued the Ace, telling how he met his girlfriend.

-I Know that there are more hidden parts, you do not want to account. - Pronounced Beard Banking.

-Let, Young people, as we also have their secrets they do not want to tell, because remember difficult moments. - Shanks said he knew a little, than to Hana, had told.

Then, after the time, everyone went back to talk about the rest of the important meeting, Ace and Hana, took the leaves came out, a bit off-li, one went to another corner talked with each other alone, to get to catch up on times we have not seen, hid a little scouting looks.

-It Was a surprise to find you here. - Ace replied, with a smile.

-I Say the same, who would say the Ace wanted to have his crew only, is as a, but I know I like it here, you feel well here. - Hana said.

How ever you know, how I feel. - Ace approached, to her, embraced with love, gave a kiss on her test, she clutched.

-I'm Sorry, stop lovebirds, but we have to go Hana. - Entered the Shanks, who interrupted the couple in exchange for hugs, he knew dating, because the two had the counted.

Goodbye, until soon. - Answered both at the same time, one to another.

The three returned to the main deck, the crew of the Red, took leave of all the other crew, it was a good time to live, that sometimes there are not, there is always only war and never peace, returned to the ship, where everything was in peace, all that was getting on the ship, to take account were to get back, then everyone went back to his desk and began to sail to their next adventure, now Hana, could now rest in peace, because he knew that Ace is good health.


	13. Chapter 13

Already had happened about 3 or 4, since the last meeting with Pirates Whitebeard with the Red, a lot has changed during that time, our dear Hana, grew during that time, she still maintains contact with Ace , by the cards and also by the deshi, which is a little snail, which gives to contact each other and their reward grew even more when comparing with the old.

The ship was quiet at night, but in the right room, was the only girl crew, pack your clothes in a small suitcase, because he had heard news that his brother was arrested in a Navy base, her journey would be long, because he was not yet in the Grand Line, I knew at this time that Luffy, may have Party to the sea, as is 17, now one of the promises had been fulfilled, all at sea at the right age even if the time has passed for it, now its 20 years, it was already more informed about everything that happened in the ocean, its powers had also developed and already controls them better.

She wanted to go out at night, so did not cause much confusion to his colleagues, only their captain knew where she was going, your female companion Lucky, was no longer close to us, as it found a home, better to say ship, which always did something, they decided the best for her, a quiet place where nothing bad would happen to her.

The night, found beautiful for a day of departure to make a safe trip, who was to fire her, was all Shanks, because she is like a daughter to him, even already have a known many years, she managed to win friendship all those ships, other crew members found themselves sleeping in these long hours until the sun was born to start a new day.

-Hana, I'll give it to communicate to you, since we will stop on an island, so when you come back, you know where you can find us. - Delivered Shanks, the deshi, the snail, which gives to communicate away.

Thank you, Shanks, I'll be careful, I will return to the other side of the sea, a long time do not put my feet there. - Thanked Hana.

Then she went out in the main ship, got into a little fellow his boat, which is still in one piece since leaving , over the years, she's been taking care of him, since it is one of its treasures, to fulfill his dream and promises, that promised throughout his journey.

Only no one knew that the other crew members were to see that Hana, was leaving for a few days, they would miss her for as long as it will not be here, why it changed life on this ship, even though the only girl who exists here, it brings a tranquility that they can always rely on and help them in times that were down, she was like a sister to them, better to say mother, because she was younger than some of the older that are in the crew, she now was already a bit throughout the ship, but still saw her, there in the distance.

-All Inside, this time we should still be asleep, pal, she will return soon, sooner than we do we give so. - Pronounced Shanks, he had noticed the presence of everyone there with Hana, only he had not said anything, not to cause tears of farewell a few days away from each other.

The Hana, was eager to meet his brother, Zoro, who no longer saw roughly 15 years since the Navy and pirates who invaded their homeland, but managed to escape, but were long separated, with one promise that it would meet again, even if it took years, if things had changed over time, would never forget one another but would now meet soon, as will run this reunion of two brothers, we only know that will have a lot of confusion, promises, tears and various feelings.


	14. Chapter 14

The Hana, knew very well that his companions were awake, watching her to lay off the captain, she had not said anything to them because they do not want to cry their fronts, since they are the second family to her, but also come back soon, without them realizing it.

Finally was able to carry out his promise to meet with his younger brother, who must be stronger but as always fumbling with his guidance where to go at that time, it was saved by having it alongside it, have therefore, I knew he could take a long time to get to the other side of the red line, where you will find the seas rooms.

At this point, had the arrival of new pirates who came from the land, where they grew up, then all kinds of dreams, some simple and others strange, but everything is possible to do them all and believe his trusted companion, who always help everyone to lead, always support each other.

The weather, the night never is reliable, because anything can happen in it, terrible accidents,

that all people, should always be alert to anything can happen, but it is always a challenge for all who are aware anything can pass, can always train and develop their skills, with serious fighting that always help everyone.

But now there was a storm in the Grand Line, being many terrible trees to be uprooted and flying in the city, all civilians are indoors to protect this time, but Hana will do everything possible to get to the other side Sea and rediscover his younger brother, because he wants to see if it's okay with him and that people walk together.

Throughout managed to catch sight of a big ship from a pirate who is known, but he knows his fame be terrible, a few meters away is a raft, she realized who she individual within it, the rival of his master, "Eye hawk "the best generation swordsman, his power of divination, she saw that they were all going in the same direction where his brother saw the fight the swordsman, he saw that Luffy also stood there, I saw some things did not see any actions that will move there, will be there to see it all.

The best swordsman with his haki of observation, felt the presence of a pirate behind him, which is almost a level playing field with it, except that it needs a lot to develop, but had a feeling that he had already seen it somewhere a ship he usually few times a year to visit, his old rival, who did not fight with each other, having only one arm.

Nobody knows what will pass this meeting with several people of very different personalities of the other, you can come one day be necessary in the future that is still to come, that will change many lives of people who least expect it.

The promises always can accomplish if believe them because they lead the origin of this source you want to be, every moment is precious and accurate because they will help in all situations that pass, even if they are alone or in company, follow what you you think you should do, even if people say otherwise.


	15. Chapter 15

Then Hana, continued a few more hours to navigate the East Blue was where she grew up, even though almost close to the island where he grew up, but for now not going there to visit, maybe after the reunion that you have with your brother, managed to catch sight the distance of a ship called Baratie which is a well-known restaurant for those sides ever to navigate around, the leaders working there are former pirates have renovated the former career that had and to dedicate now much the restaurant has to be the second house them.

But the front of her were already people who had seen a few hours ago far ahead of her, knew she was going to the same place but with different goals at this time was behind the best swordsman in the world known as "Hawk Eye", which destroyed the boat Don Krig in single blow with his sword that always walks with him, the members of this crew warned the captain who was the one who destroyed the ship but did not notice the person that came after another to cut the ship half .

The boat Baratie, there were some people there were who saw the mess that happened there, recognized two wigs a green with something and Black, who knew very well since ever, was pleased to hear that they're both together and that will take care of each other, wanted to go right now to talk to them, but it was now a little impossible, since Zoro when he saw Mihawk started a dialogue, it became more back to see what it was going to be when the time is right would intervene, because you know that your brother does not like anyone stop their struggle already want to show who can and have their goals.

Then they began to duel each other, of course was not much difference from one another, as the "Hawk-Eye" have more experience than him in power term, but still faced each other, but we knew how he would run the result, Zoro to be defeated by cutting in front, since it decided to have there, instead of the back, saw that his younger brother would fall to the sea, with its speed made it out in time for your small boat and stand behind him, held his time, Luffy who had come to hurry where his companion with the swordsman when they were surprised by the Hana.

\- You're the girl who is part of the crew of my rival. - Said Mihawk, it is one of the new

generations strongest since joining the sea to three years.

\- HANA, how long we have not seen the three years since you came to the sea. - Shouted Luffy, glad to be one of the people who know to do so early that I did not think I'd find now.

\- As always you are screaming Luffy, but the matter that Zoro did not fall from the sea, thanks to me, - said quiet Hana, Johnny and Yosaku were in the sea when they saw the same to fall almost in the water, were soon help who was already wounded.

\- Luffy, I know this girl who saved me? - Zoro asked, with a strange feeling in itself and more with the pain of his heart.

\- Of course, I always lived with me when I was only 8 years. - Luffy answered with animated way.

\- Why Now do not tell me you forgot from your own sister, where we promised that we would meet again after that accident were in our homeland. - Said Hana to look into the eyes of his brother.

\- This eye and hair color, it's really you sister, I never thought we would find so early are already so many years without us seeing. - Zoro cried, thrilled by his beloved nee-chan, always thought of her when we were separated.

\- Brothers. - Exclaimed surprised Johnny and Yosaku.

\- They are even brothers, by not linking this fact when I saw Zoro. - Said Luffy, quiet.

\- How are always sluggish Luffy, without us you, you were a clumsy. - Hana laughed, to remember the beautiful times

\- Well Zoro, so next we face as you have made stronger, it was good to see you again Hana, sends greetings to Shanks. - Pronounced Mihawk to say it was still there, but it was not at all surprised to learn that Hana is the sister of Zoro, for soon saw the features are similar.

\- We better go to the restaurant, before Don Krieg this ship has left to start a small war. - Hana said, calm in the situation that they were now pulled his small boat, they brought the five to the other.

\- Zoro finally have fulfilled one of the promises to meet again and live. - She whispered to his brother.

\- Hana, after that meeting he had with Ace, the more you find ever? - Luffy asked curious.

\- Only sometimes we found by chance, but it's fine, you can stay calm. - Hana said she had not told either of them that Sabo is alive but the problem is that without their memories and everything that happened.

Then Usopp who took Sanji on deck to do this all the distance that went there as the fight that Zoro had with the best swordsman in the world and immediately after the reunion of brothers, Luffy was also including since the same regards as a brother, as they grew up together.

The Hana when he reached the deck he saw Usopp ever heard of him by his father who belongs to the same crew it, the Yasopp, was to give a compliment and she had a small role it has always had with him, as the Yasopp said she sometimes leaves the sea alone and I cause may find his son and not that it really happened.

This day was really full of surprises that nobody was expected to happen, but our "Girl Wild" was happy to meet new people and also live with their precious friends and brothers, even though from different crews will be always on, They decided they were going to stay a few days with your lovely brother and Luffy.


	16. Chapter 16

After this little reunion between brothers, all were in the restaurant deck talking just before Don Krieg leaves up to your ship if you could call it now that it's all destroyed by the "Hawk Eye", the Hana knew I could not stay there because the fight would be in danger if the Navy appeared behind her, because she's a pirate many famous around.

Others were still discussing because the ship that Nami had taken with her, but still could see a bit far from the same, as they had not yet decided what to do if they went behind her or if they were going to fight, then Hana resolved intervene.

\- Calm down, guys do not need to discuss to arrive at a solution, I have. - Pronounced Hana, in the middle of those kids everyone.

\- What will be Hana? - He asked Zoro, that was sitting leaning against the ship to rest because of his injuries by the fight he had with Mihawk.

\- I'm going after your ship and your partner, how you are here to fight can be? - Clarified Hana, with this very simple, because he knew that Luffy relies a great deal on it.

\- You already know my answer Hana, I will, I know you quite well and immense trust in you, until later. - Luffy said, all that were present were surprised by the decision of the captain of the Straw Hat.

\- Until then, Zoro see it if you cuidas this injury and I know you'll struggle but you immense forces. - Said Hana concerned about the state of his younger brother.

\- You may be rested sister, these two always care for me and help, I'm in good hands. - Zoro replied with his typical smile.

Hana went to his small boat that was tied to another that is of Zoro friends, entered her, she turned to them and waved to say one up as would be found on the nearby island, followed the ship which saw the young Nami I realized that the distance she was crying, just knew something was happening to her stealing the boat of young friends had done is something where they live must be suffering from some known pirate and making their lives difficult.

Advantage that was now alone, it takes its deshi Snail giving to call other people, dialed the number of his captain, waited a few minutes even if it meets, should be busy tidying something or feasting on some island that arrived a later one could already hear the other voice on the other side.

\- Moshi Moshi here speaks Pirates Auburn. - Said a crew member.

\- Colleague, goes the captain, here speaks to Hana. - He announced the same, then saw another out of his post to go call the Shanks.

\- Hana Hello, you called too soon, I thought you were going to take longer send out news. - Pronounced Shanks, since the front of the deshi to communicate with your partner.

\- I know, but I've found my brother and know who also saw the fight to him, his rival who fought with him, you have to be careful not to lose the Mihawk, it sends you greetings, just saw warn you that I will take a few more days to have with you, I'm staying with my brother and Luffy, but now they are fighting and I'm behind on his ships.

\- You said Luffy, I already in the sea, is almost reach that day my promise to him, then he has more news about the days are still with himself. - Shanks said with a happy laugh to know that Luffy was already the sea to fulfill his dreams.

\- Be rested captain, I then tell you their adventures until shortly and see if you do not drink too much to get a headache. - Hana said, as always to give a warning when Shanks about the drink that the same baby to not give more.

\- You know it will be impossible but I will try, Hana bye take care. - Shanks fired, but soon knew he was not going to be careful.

He looked at the sea saw that it was coming to an island called Cocoyasi Village, became more ago not to give clues who was behind the navigator, he decided to stay there a few more minutes to think about how to solve the issue that will see after entering on the island, the danger always approach everywhere to destroy, but our "Wild Girl" as always will solve all your way.


End file.
